<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice of Destiny by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484772">Voice of Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings 'verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with his father, Arthur is given hope that he will be a better king, with some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), future relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings 'verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice of Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>The first time Arthur went against his father in public court, he was flogged. The lesson was lasting – don't go against the king; life is worth nothing unless the king says it is.</p>
    <p>Arthur would never admit to crying, but he couldn't claim that the lashes on his back and the sharp sting of his father's orders hadn't left him a wretched mess. That was the only reason he followed the call.</p>
    <p>Had it been any other day, had Arthur not just been publicly flogged for protesting the slaughter of Druid refugees, he would've gone straight to his father when a deep voice in his head beckoned him to the dungeons. But right then, he wanted nothing to do with the man who would kill those who had nothing and so he went.</p>
    <p>"Young Pendragon, we meet at last," the voice said when Arthur made his way onto the ledge in a deep cavern he hadn't known existed.</p>
    <p>"Who are you?" He demanded, voice shaking noticeably even as his little hands balled into fists.</p>
    <p>"I am the last of a noble race, deserted and betrayed upon your birth. I am the prophecy to bring you hope and tie you to the land. I am Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."</p>
    <p>"D-dragon? Father said there weren't any dragons, that they were a myth."</p>
    <p>"Yes, I'm sure Uther Pendragon says many things." The air stirred in violent gusts and the sound of chains jangling as a large form swooped down to perch on the outcropping of rocks beyond the ledge. A dragon. He was talking to a <em>dragon</em>!</p>
    <p>"Um. Y-you-he-it," Arthur swallowed, "what?"</p>
    <p>"Uther Pendragon murdered all of the dragons after you were born – all save myself. I am the last dragon and destiny had kept me here to guide you."</p>
    <p>"Uh, no offense, but how can you help me if you're chained up down here?" Arthur asked, determinedly ignoring the part of him raving, <em>dragon!</em>, so that he could pretend to be coherent.</p>
    <p>The dragon growled. "I will not remain trapped here forever. But until then, I have a ray of hope to give you: You will be the greatest king Albion will ever see, but you can't do it alone. A sorcerer named Emrys will come to help you, if you keep him safe."</p>
    <p>"A – but sorcerers are evil; Father said so. Besides, why would a sorcerer want to help me? My father would have them killed."</p>
    <p>"That is why you must protect him. Emrys will only turn evil if you do not stand by him. Destiny has sent him to be your helping hand, but he can also be your worst enemy. It is up to you to decide which he will be."</p>
    <p>"But how can I have that power over someone? How can I keep a sorcerer from being evil? Hey, wait!" But the dragon leapt off the edge and flew into the shadows of the cavern without answering.</p>
    <p>Arthur left, a pout firm on his face, and stomped off to his rooms. A dragon had told him that some sorcerer would save him. Arthur yawned. It was probably all a dream. After all, Father said dragons didn't exist and what sorcerer would be stupid enough to come to Camelot to help Arthur? Yeah, it was all a figment of his imagination.</p>
    <p>Nonetheless, as he crawled into bed not long after, he smiled to himself. "Emrys, huh?"</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>